


Mature Like That

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Rhodey has a hot boyfriend but also ridiculous friends who will not leave him alone if they find out about his love life.





	Mature Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Samrhodey,,,,,, coffee shop au where both of them just call each other "the sexy motherfucker" and dont know that their friends know each other. (with a side of stevetony if its not too much trouble)

The problem isn't that it's Sam. Really, Rhodey knows he enjoys a good dose of banter and witty flirting. He's been aware of it since the time he had been bowled over by a passing quip from the sassmaster herself, Carol Danvers.

He knows his interests and Sam definitely is an interest. It had been obvious when he had first spent an obscenely long time debating the goop called pumpkin latte with the barista who clearly hated the drink himself but wouldn't give up in his volley of smarts. It had evolved into some subtle needling, a regular visit to the coffee shop, and a _really_ good first kiss at the end of a date Rhodey hadn't known was a date.

The problem is Rhodey's friends and their assumption that Rhodey doesn't have clichéd romcom angles in his love life. He has worked hard at teasing them for theirs and possibly even prided on being the sole mature adult in the group but now - well.

He was pretty sure that Tony would have a lifetime of ammunition to tease him with this and really, how was that a risk he should take?

By some stroke of luck, Sam had a similar problem with his own friends and that revelation had led to another spectacular makeout session in Sam's couch. They were mature adults. They just had good kissing game.

It was by mutual agreement then that they had come to the decision that their friends could not find out about them till they had a bigger news to overshadow them.

"I'm pretty sure Cap is gonna move-in with his zombie boyfriend," Sam assured him one night after a ridiculously hot horizontal workout, "We'll tell them then. Nobody will notice."

"Yeah, and I think Tones is gonna do something like propose to his guy," Rhodey nodded against the pillow, casually eyeing the beads of sweat cooling on Sam's chest. He wasn't sappy, he was just - endorphin filled. "We're definitely gonna get away with it."

They would have. They really, truly would have if Tony hadn't decided to accompany him to the coffee shop on a snowy Monday.

"You don't even drink this shit," Rhodey complained as he was dragged to the entrance, "Don't you have five coffee-makers custom made to your choices?"

"I need a sugar rush, platypus," Tony insisted and slung an arm around Rhodey's shoulder, "And I owe Pepper a pumpkin latte."

Rhodey was about to go on a rant about that when they entered the shop and his eyes met the current barista's. Oh no. _C'mon_.

"I think I'm getting late, I'll wait for you in the car," Rhodey tried to escape but Tony had a claw grip, shooting him a bemused glance.

"What's going on with you?" he asked as they got in the short line, "Is this stress? You're so high strung, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rhodey wrestled his voice back under control when the barista's eyes flicked over to him for a second, "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just trying to be responsible and - and on time. Something you don't know much about, I see that."

"You know what I know about? Having a good sex life," Tony declared and oh God, Rhodey was going to die. He was going to die on checkered flooring that wouldn't frame him well. "You need to get on that train, honeybear. It works wonders."

"I'm on a good train, thank you very much," Rhodey tried to end the conversation as they almost reached the end of the line.

"Yes, but are you on the _goods_ train?" Tony winked and normally Rhodey wouldn't bother at that ridiculous pun but he was trying to not be suspicious and it was getting worse.

"My sex life is fine," he said in a strangled tone just as they reached the cashier and yes, this was so not his day.

"Really," Tony said with a disbelieving tone, "with whom? I've never met anyone recently. Are you embarrassed? Is it a sex-robot? Oh please don't tell me it's a sex-bot, Rhodey, you can do so much -"

"He's a sexy motherfucker and human," Rhodey cut him short and turned to order, knowing that the small smile he was getting was hiding a smug grin. God, he loved this man.

"Hi," Sam smiled and eyed Rhodey knowingly, "What would you like?"

"Pumpkin latte and a tall espresso, thank you," Rhodey ordered and Sam blinked at the order before clearing his throat.

"And the imaginary sexy motherfucker, if you have him," Tony muttered under his breath and Rhodey was getting ready to snap when Sam placed the order, calmly removed his apron, came around the counter and smiled at Tony.

"Hi," he told Tony and before Rhodey could so much as breathe, he was being dragged into a soul stealing and smooth kiss that left him breathless when they finally parted.

"I'm the sexy motherfucker," he heard Sam say but Rhodey could still only focus on the heat on his lips, "Not imaginary, still human. Your friend's good in his sex and otherwise life. Now, I'm gonna go back to my job and then later still be his sexy motherfucker after it. That cool?"

Tony looked like he was going to burst out laughing but somebody else answered from the nearest table.

"Yeah, we're cool," Steve replied and okay, Rhodey now noticed that all of his close friends were here along with a few others he didn't know.

Steve. His mind registered Steve and the way he was smiling at Sam, knowing and a hint smug.

No. It couldn't be. Absolutely not.

"You know him?" he asked Sam, pointing at Steve who now opened his arms to let a grinning Tony plop into his lap.

"That's Cap, yeah, wait -." Sam frowned and stared at Rhodey, "You - how do you know Stark?"

"Because Stark is Tones," Rhodey knew that he sounded annoyed but Sam had a look of dawning doom on him before they both turned to look at their friends.

"You did this on purpose," Sam accused and Rhodey narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"How does being on the pranked side feel, you sexy motherfuckers?" Tony asked sweetly and Rhodey would have groaned but Sam decided to roll with it.

"Not so bad," he declared and okay, Rhodey could show him 'not so bad' later that night.

He was mature like that.


End file.
